codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Holy Britannian Empire
The Holy Empire of Britannia, (神聖ブリタニア帝国, Shinsei Buritania Teikoku) also known as the Holy Britannian Empire or just Britannia, is the world's dominant military superpower and one of the large Empire-unions that control earth initially in the Code Geass universe, the others being the Chinese Federation, the Euro Universe, and later United Federation of Nations. Government The Holy Empire of Britannia is an Imperial Monarchy in which the Royal Family holds almost all the power. While its policy varies depend on the reigning emperor, its succession is based on Social Darwinism, rather than divine mandate as their name would suggest. As such, numerous bloodshed and in fighting occurs. Charles zi Britannia's Era During the era of Charles zi Britannia, the Empire mostly follows the ideology of Social Darwinism. While the Emperor himself does hold most power in theory, in practice he delegates regional control to his many children; even those that does not govern a particular region also have much considerable political and military power. Charles has stated that traditional ten-commandments type morality is counter-progressive and believes that only internal struggle and military conquest can facilitate human evolution. He does not even make exceptions for his own children, as he shows no sympathy for their deaths, only pride in that the those who cannot fend for themselves are being culled from the royal line. Lower nobility controls much of the business and bureaucracy outside the royal family, and judging by the number of legal and illegal businesses that appear in occupied areas, capitalism is widely encouraged. The residents of conquered nations can become Honorary Britannian citizen, and while not genuine Britannians or free from discrimination, they are entitled to the same basic rights. Those who refuse to accept honorary citizenship are consigned to live in rundown ghettos, while those who accept it may live in the prosperous Britannian colonial cities, called Concessions. Nobility :Titles of Britannian nobility (outside the Imperial family) during Charles' era, listed in order of rank. *Grand Duke (大公爵) *Duke (公爵) *Marquess (侯爵) *Margrave (辺境伯) *Earl (伯爵) *Viscount (子爵) *Baron (男爵) *Knight(騎士), non-hereditary. *Knight of Honor (武勲侯), non-hereditary Lelouch Vi Britannia's Era When Lelouch Vi Britannia ascended to the throne during 2018, he quickly abolished many policies that grew during the Charles' era. These include the elimination of aristocratic system, serious penalties for financial conglomerates engaging in or a part of illegal or illicit activities, and the abolishment Number-Area system. This led to a rift among Britannian citizens with discontent among ex-nobles and approval among the commoners, and thus, agents and loyalist forces to Emperor Lelouch routinely goes and put down dissidents. It could thus be seen that his ruling style is based on Absolute Monarchy and Fascism, with policies following the line of Marxism of the real world. Military The Britannian Military includes all Armed Forces of the Holy Empire of Britannia. It is believed to be one of the largest, most powerful, and most technologically advanced military in the world. Members of the military play important roles throughout the series. Geography Prior to it's invasion of Japan, Britannia was shown to include all of the western hemisphere (Both North and South America) as well as New Zealand and the Philippines. The Novels also show Indochina (Area 10) as belonging to the Empire, though other maps contradict this; Cambodia is definitely a part of it, as it serves as Schneizel's faction's headquarter. Oddly enough, the British Isles are not part of the Britannian Empire but the EU, being lost to the mainland during the Napoleonic Wars but recently got them back. Australia remains independent. In the premier introduction, Britannia invades Japan, one of the few other independent nations, in order to secure Sakuradite mineral deposits. Britannia successfully conquers the majority of the Middle Eastern Federation, renaming it Area 18. At the Start of the Second Season, Prince Schneizel leads Britannian Forces against the EU, which held all of Africa, Europe, and Central Asia, successfully conquering almost half their territory, which include France, Spain, the whole Russia, and South, western and northern Africa. Major Cities The capital of the Empire is the Imperial Capital of Pendragon, where Pendragon Palace is situated. This was destroyed by Schneizel using his F.L.E.I.J.A. equipped floating fortress, Damocles. The majority of the ruling faresides in the district of the capital known as "Saint Darwin Street", The Emperor apparently resides in "Britannia Palace", the site of the assassination, as well as Lelouch's temporary residence at the time of his reign. Other residences in the capital include: Belial Palace where Nunnally resided in the year between the first and second seasons; Warrick Palace, the home of Clovis' mother, Gabriella la Britannia and the Imperial Villa at Aries (アリエスの離宮|Ariesu No Rikyū), the residence of Lelouch's mother prior to her death. Owing to his fond childhood memories of the beautiful aerial gardens at Aries, Clovis La Britannia later modeled the villa on top of the Viceroy's Palace in Area 11 after it.The Brittanian homeland of Pendragon appears to be in the middle of our present day Mexico and United States. California Base is a major port used by the Britannian Pacific Fleet, situated on the west coast of Britannian homeland. It served as the departure port of Nunnally's aerial escort to Area 11 upon her assumption of office as Viceroy of Area 11. see also:Penndragon Demographics The term "Britannian" when used as an ethnic descriptor, seems only to refer to Citizens with ancestry in the British Isles, and so are of Celtic or Anglo-Germanic descent. However, the territorial acquisitions of Britannia suggest that large numbers of other Europeans, Hispanics, Pacific Islanders, Amerindians and Africans may also live under Britannian rule, all of whom may become Honorary Britannians. Since all conquered areas are given a numeric designation, conquered people are similarly referred to by that number, hence Japan is referred to as Area 11 and the Japanese as "Elevens". It is assumed that there are at least 18 different numbered Areas, though only a few are specified in the show. Britannians use the term "Numbers" as shorthand for any non-Britannian living under their rule. Calendar The Empire uses the a.t.b. or "Ascension Throne Britannia" calender, (also called the "Imperial Calender") dating back to the election of the Celtic super-King Eowyn in order to resist Julius Caesar's invasion, which is similar to our own Gregorian calender, but starting about fifty years earlier. This event is where Code Geass History diverges from our own, and the British Empire goes on to suppress the American Revolution (or "Washington's Rebellion"), remain a absolute monarchy through the Age of Revolution, and take over the Western Hemisphere. Flag The Britannian flag resembles the St. George's Cross, the flag of England, on a blue background and bearing a unique coat-of-arms. On the coat-of-arms, the lion represents royalty (or the Emperor) while the serpent represents "death and rebirth". Anthem The Anthem of the Empire is called "All Hail Britannia!!!", after the Britannic salute. It is played on several occasions during the show and the lyrics are recorded below. :Truth and hope in our Fatherland! :''And death to every foe! :''Our soldiers shall not pause to rest :''We vow our loyalty :''Old traditions they will abide :''Arise young heroes! :''Our past inspires noble deeds :''All Hail Britannia! :''Immortal beacon shows the way :''Step forth, seek glory! :''Hoist your swords high into the clouds :''Hail Britannia! :''Our Emperor stands astride this world :''He’ll vanquish every foe! :''His truth and justice shine so bright :''All hail his brilliant light! :''Never will he be overthrown :''Like mountains and sea :''His bloodline immortal and pure :''All Hail Britannia! :''So let his wisdom guide our way :''Go forth and seek glory :''Hoist your swords high into the clouds :''Hail Britannia! Category:Nations